


Sugar and Spice

by redliight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redliight/pseuds/redliight
Summary: Work and money are the only things on Baekhyun's mind, that is until he started noticing the presence of a particularly loud and tall boy at his work.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, the eras I imagined while writing the main characters were..
> 
> call me baby era - baekhyun, sehun   
> monster era - chanyeol, jongdae, minseok

Baekhyun sighed as he saw the unpaid bills sprawled across the kitchen island. His mom was gone already, probably working another double shift so they can have food on the table this week. This meant Baekhyun would have to take out his money to help pay bills again, he didn’t mind helping out and pay the bills but as a nineteen year old who wants to go to university, saving up the money he gets from his two jobs is a priority. 

 

It was around eight in the morning, and one of the few days Baekhyun had off in awhile since the summer started. This meant he could finally have some time to himself. The boy let out a sigh as he messed up his hair with his hand and headed back upstairs to his room. He laid back on the bed, looking up at his ceiling. It was already scorching hot out for being this early in the morning, but what else did Baekhyun expect with it being the middle of the summer in Seoul. He pulled out his phone, groaning as he saw multiple texts from coworkers asking him to take their shifts. Baekhyun wasn’t sure why they always asked him, but he did need the extra money and even though he was annoyed at how last minute they could be he decided on answering the first person who texted him. 

 

**Minseok - 7:30am**

_ Hey Baekhyun! My cat has fallen ill and I have to take him to the vet, would you be able to cover my shift from 11-4? It isn’t too long but i’ll be willing to pick up one of yours in return :)  _

 

Baekhyun sighed as he responded back with a few emojis and an  _ “of course!”  _ He’s too nice sometimes.Tossing his (pretty cracked) phone onto his pillow behind him Baekhyun stared over at his alarm clock, he had some time to kill at least. Looking around his room the most adult thing would be to clean up a bit, instead he opted to go to his computer and draw for a bit. Baekhyun had saved up for a good computer and drawing tablet, it took him awhile but ended up paying off even if all he is drawing right now is some anime characters, he does hope he gets enough to actually study animation and drawing. Instead he is stuck working at a coffee shop, often doing far too much overtime since he’s the only one who does anything there. Baekhyun managed to get in when he was 16 and he’s been there ever since, obviously it isn’t an ideal job but he gets to work downtown and he meets some nice people while doing it. 

 

Minutes turn into hours and Baekhyun has successfully finished another drawing, he smiles as presses upload onto his instagram, adding some hashtags and locking his phone. He looks at the time and lets out a small sigh as he undresses and changes into his clothing for work, grabbing his car keys and leaving his house. Driving to work can take a while considering how Seoul manages to almost always have traffic, so Baekhyun makes sure to leave extra early before every shift so he isn’t late. Hopping into his car he sends his mom a quick text letting her know he will be eating out today because of work. Sliding the key in he hears his car roar to life, with more than half a tank left thankfully. Plugging his phone in he turns on his girl group playlist, thankfully he drives alone so no one can see him singing the lyrics to Gee outloud. 

 

Driving to work is something Baekhyun thoroughly enjoys, he likes having his windows down and the warm summer air can blow through his hair as he sings along to his favourite songs and gets some time to himself, sometimes to just think. Today is another one of those days, and for someone who is about to put in some overtime he is happier than he should be. 

 

Pulling into the parking lot he notes that it isn’t too busy yet, which gives him time to sketch a bit in between customers. “Baekhyun!” He hears once he steps out his car, “aren’t you looking handsome today?” Sehun teases, bumping his hip. 

 

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, “hello to you too Sehun.” He responds in his mocking tone, sticking his tongue out at the boy as he opens the door for the both of them, “when do you get off at?” 

 

“Six, are you covering for Minseok?” Sehun asks as they walk through the cafe and towards the back room. Baekhyun nods scanning the area, it’s pretty empty right now aside from a few regulars and two people in line. He’s glad he works for a smaller cafe and not a big place like Starbucks, often he gets some drawing inspiration while at work and on days like this he can sketch while it is empty inside. 

 

Baekhyun follows behind Sehun’s tall stature towards their lockers with Sehun waving and winking at a few people as they walk past, typical Sehun. They’ve been working together since Baekhyun started and the two quickly became friends, with Baekhyun done high school for a year now the boys often sleepover at each other's houses, and with that comes marathons of RuPaul’s Drag Race and wine. Baekhyun isn’t a huge fan of the show but Sehun is, so he’s always willing to watch the seasons with Sehun since he got the  _ “You can’t just go right into the current season Baekhyun! Let’s start from season one!”  _ Talk from the boy before. They got along fast, especially when Sehun had told Baekhyun he was gay too. Initially Baekhyun had a small crush on the taller boy, but after being drunk with the boy multiple times and going to some clubs with him, he realized just how much of a pain in the ass the other can be. 

 

Baekhyun slips his keys and wallet into his locker and closes it shut, double checking it is locked. With his sketchbook tucked into his back pocket and his apron on he clocks into work, but not without a swift tap on his ass from Sehun. Baekhyun smiles and rolls his eyes at the other boy as he slips his name tag on with his name written neatly and a little heart beside his name. He walks into the bathroom, rolls up his sleeves and makes sure his hair looks okay, “you work at a coffee shop Baekhyun.” He hears Jongdae laugh from the backroom, and while the other boy is right he  _ does  _ work at a coffee shop, that doesn’t mean he is about to neglect his appearance. 

 

Hair adjusted, uniform on and sketchbook in pocket Baekhyun walks out to the cafe and begins cleaning tables. He isn’t on cash yet and the tables could use some cleaning so he figured it would be the best use of his time. He can hear Sehun complaining behind the counter with who he assumes is probably Junmyeon and likely about some guy he met on Grindr. Baekhyun snorts as they go back and forth about how Grindr had next to no good guys on it since the community is so small in Korea (to which Sehun disagrees almost immediately). It’s little conversations and interactions like this that makes Baekhyun enjoy his work more, he smiles to himself as he moves to another table. 

 

When he gets to the bar area he sees a familiar red haired boy, headphones and glasses on and focused on his computer. Baekhyun cleans around him in silence, he steals glances at the other boy occasionally. Sure Baekhyun sees a lot of regulars here but this particular guy is here almost every time Baekhyun is working, so he can’t help but notice his presence. Baekhyun didn’t realize he was lingering a bit longer than he should be until the boy takes off his headphones and taps him on the shoulder. Baekhyun freezes up almost immediately, suddenly feeling unable to move. It takes a few seconds for either of them to say anything, “do you want me to move so you can clean?” The boy asks, looking between Baekhyun and his own computer. 

 

Baekhyun is taken aback by how deep his voice is in contrast to his softer face and it takes a few seconds for him to register what the other boy has asked, “no no that isn’t necessary it’s okay!” Baekhyun smiles, putting his hands out in front of him, the other boy just nods and puts his headphones back on before typing again. Baekhyun curses silently for the conversation ending so soon and makes his way over to the counter. “Sehun?” He asks, sliding the dirty rag into a basket and looking around for the other boy. 

 

“Yes my darling?” Sehun sings out, dragging the ‘a’ in darling out unnecessarily long, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes yet again at the younger boy.

 

“Do you happen to know who the regular redhead is? I have never seen him actually order anything..” Baekhyun mumbled, nodding his head in the direction of the other boy. Sehun shook his head no and shrugged before turning around and going back to whatever he was doing, Baekhyun let out a defeated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair he just knew this shift was going to be uncomfortably long. 

 

About halfway through his shift, and halfway through his sketch (which happened to be the red haired boy), he heard a cough at the cash register. “Oh i’m sorry!” Baekhyun laughed, closing the book quickly and looking up at the customer. 

 

“Large Iced Americano please” The boy smiled, looking down at Baekhyun’s name tag. He felt a small blush appear on his cheeks as it was none other than the red haired boy himself, “you’re a talented drawer by the way.” The boy smiled, leaning on the counter as Baekhyun punched in the boy’s order. 

 

It took Baekhyun everything in him to not slip a compliment back and nearly jump over the counter to kiss the boy already,  _ you’re at work you’re at work you’re at work _ , he silently reminded himself. “Name?” He asked, looking up at the other boy.

 

“Chanyeol.” He stated, pulling a card out of his wallet. Baekhyun entered his name and said his total softly, he felt shyer than usual around the other boy, likely something to do with how tall Chanyeol really was when he was standing up. 

 

“Your drink will be ready at the end.” Baekhyun smiled, writing the boy’s name on the cup and boldly adding a small smiley face beside it as he handed the cup over to Sehun, who gave him a small wink. 

 

Baekhyun tried so hard to ignore the other boy’s presence for the rest of his shift but the times he would look over at the other boy he could catch him staring back sometimes, and it started to drive Baekhyun  _ crazy _ . He began forgetting words or greetings, messing up on his sketch a bit more and even zoning out at times, it was getting to him fast. 

 

Once his shift had come to an end Baekhyun made it to the backroom as fast as he could, only to find Jongdae smirking at him. “What was with you today?” He asked, taking a sip out of his water bottle, “could it be that our Baekhyun has a small crush?” He joked, causing a few of the other people in the back to giggle.

 

“I only know his name, I can’t have a crush.” Baekhyun groaned, opening his locker and pulling out his belongings as he tossed his nametag into the basket. The day went by fast, his mess-ups included. He could hear Jongdae crack a few more jokes and comments as Baekhyun tidied up and tried his best to ignore them. He doesn’t even know anything about the boy, he reminded himself mentally. 

 

Baekhyun made a b-line to the exit and walked up to the counter to pester Sehun and ask him for his usual to-go Iced Americano, which Sehun had already begun making. As Baekhyun waited for his drink he glanced around the cafe looking for other boy, only to be disappointed that he wasn’t in sight. He frowned a bit and looked outside to see that it had gotten cloudier and that it was likely going to rain so the boy had already left. “Iced Americano for Bobohu” Sehun smiled, handing him the drink. 

 

“Never call me that again.” Baekhyun responded with a sip and a sharp turn to the exit on his heels, paying no attention to Sehun’s fake offended reaction, he knows the boy will continue to call him that regardless. Within the few steps to the parking lot he could see a boy perched on the concrete fence surrounding the lot, as Baekhyun approached he could make out the red hair under the black hood. “Chanyeol?” He asked, leaning against the concrete.The boy smiled and put out his cigarette, “do you have any idea how bad those are for you?” Baekhyun asked, rolling his eyes as he slid the put out half lit one back into the package. 

 

“I’m aware, didn’t know you cared about my health though.” Chanyeol laughed, putting his hood down and fluffing up his own hair. “It’s going to rain do you have a way home?” The boy asked, fumbling with the ends of his sweater.

 

“Yeah actually I have a car” Baekhyun smiled, Chanyeol seemed a lot more shy now. “What about you?” 

 

“I didn’t take my car today, which I feel like i’ll regret once it starts raining.” He laughed looking up at the sky, it was getting a lot darker now and Baekhyun could tell that it could start pouring any minute now. 

 

“I’ll give you a ride, I won’t be heading home soon anyways.” Baekhyun shrugged, nudging his head in the direction of his car, Chanyeol didn’t protest the offer and just obliged and followed silently. 

 

It wasn’t until they were inside Baekhyun’s tiny car (which Baekhyun had apologized when Chanyeol got in for it being so ugly and cheap), that Chanyeol spoke up. “Let’s go out for dinner.” He smiled, facing the other boy. 

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, “like a date?” He asked, nudging Chanyeol and laughing. He saw a small blush creep onto Chanyeol’s cheeks and Baekhyun took that as a yes so he continued on, “I was eating out anyways so I don’t mind.” He shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot.”Where to?”

 

“Actually how does my house sound?” Chanyeol suggested, his large smile on his face yet again. 

 

Baekhyun was actually pleased with his offer, considering how his idea of “eating out” was stopping at a convenience store to get some cheap ramen and a cola. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s apartment was large for being in Seoul, with books all neatly tucked in the bookshelves and video games sprawled out on the coffee table. Baekhyun took note of the many superhero movie posters on the walls as he looked around and took in the atmosphere, “who’s your favourite superhero?” Baekhyun asked, walking over to his collection of books and slid his fingers along a few of them. 

 

“Ironman. No questions asked.” Chanyeol smiled, taking a position beside the smaller boy, “what about you?” He asked, looking down at him. 

 

Baekhyun could feel his gaze on him even when he wasn’t looking directly at the boy, “I don’t know, maybe spider-man or ironman.” He shrugged, putting back a book he had pulled out. Chanyeol laughed and walked over into the kitchen, Baekhyun just let his eyes follow and take in the boy’s appearance. 

 

On the car ride there Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol had been coming to the cafe for a bit over a year, once he started seeing Baekhyun, and had made it a routine to go and write there. He had also learned that Chanyeol wants to be an author (specifically a best selling author), and that he is currently in university but since it is summer he's writing some stories here and there. The suggestion that dinner would be here was what Baekhyun assumed an excuse to get in Baekhyun’s pants and that would be  _ “dinner”  _ but Chanyeol got greatly offended that Baekhyun assumed he would do anything of that matter without having a chance to show off his incredible cooking skills. 

 

Which leads to where Baekhyun is now, just watching Chanyeol cook up some food for them. It was in silence for the most part, aside from the sound of the spaghetti he was making and the music Chanyeol was playing from his room, and Baekhyun didn’t mind. It wasn’t awkward of uncomfortable, he just enjoyed watching the boy do something he enjoyed. He studied him really; just watching him so focused on cooking and the way he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his few tattoos. Baekhyun wasn’t a horrible cook but based on how Chanyeol was working he could tell the boy had some skill in this area for sure,  _ just how many things can you do Park Chanyeol?  _ Baekhyun thought to himself. He was aware from what he had told him that the boy was great at video games, can write, cook, play multiple instruments and even knows some good pick up lines (which Baekhyun will eventually be waiting to hear). 

 

“You know you could have helped at least a bit with the food?” Chanyeol laughed, carrying the bowls of spaghetti to the couch where Baekhyun was now waiting. 

 

“I’m more of somebody who watches.” Baekhyun shrugged, thanking Chanyeol when he grabbed the bowl from the other boy’s hand. “Plus you wanted to show off your skills, I didn’t want to slow you down!” Immediately digging into the food, Baekhyun didn’t realize just how fast they both ate it in silence. 

 

The silence was comfortable as they watched some tv, they were simply taking in each other's presence, until Chanyeol abruptly turned off the television and turned on the couch to face Baekhyun. “Can I be honest with you?” Chanyeol asked, fluffing up his hair again (a small habit Baekhyun had noticed). He nodded back, turning to face Chanyeol before he began speaking again. “You’ve been driving me crazy for a year now, everytime I would see you at work I found it so hard to focus on my writing no matter how much I tried, and I can tell it really affected you today.” He breathed, “and that’s why I invited you here.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled, turning his head to the side “are you sure you just invited me here for dinner or do you have plans to sleep with me too?” He teased, watching Chanyeol have a small blush appear on his face again. It’s interesting really, just how Chanyeol can go from very confident when he is in the lead with the flirting, but the second Baekhyun snaps something back Chanyeol goes all soft and shy on him. “The spaghetti was good though, far better than the cheap ramen I planned on spending some spare change on” He giggled, setting his plate down on the coffee table beside Chanyeol’s.

 

Baekhyun was frankly, more horny than he should be after eating some home cooked food and hanging out with a guy he had just started talking to and he was getting impatient, so somebody had to take the lead sometimes, and it came to a surprise for him when he heard Chanyeol whisper a small “fuck it” before moving forward and kissing Baekhyun, catching the boy off guard. It’s not often Byun Baekhyun is speechless but this is one of the rare times, and he knew it was simply an effect Chanyeol had on him at this point. The kiss was soft at first, Chanyeol’s lips were soft and he smelled a lot like a mix of candy and cigarettes (a smell Baekhyun typically hates). 

 

He felt Chanyeol slip his hands around Baekhyun’s waist and slowly felt his body lift off the couch. He pulled back in shock, to which Chanyeol smiled and reconnected them again. Chanyeol’s hands were placed firmly around Baekhyun and one resting on his ass with a tighter grip, causing Baekhyun to tangle his fingers into the boy’s red locks.

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against the wall in his living room, his hand slipping under the boy’s shirt as his kisses moved from his lips down to his neck. He could hear Baekhyun moan at the contact and the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands exploring his torso, his exposed back hit the cold wall and he let out a small hiss at the temperature difference before Chanyeol bit down on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Baekhyun moaned, pulling on the ends of Chanyeol’s hair and moving them down to the back of his neck.  

 

Baekhyun found his hands on Chanyeol’s collar, he’s never been kissed like this, and with the height difference Chanyeol was able to hold Baekhyun up high enough that he could wrap his legs around the other boy. “Off” Baekhyun mumbled, pulling away and gesturing to Chanyeol’s now half unbuttoned shirt. He slid it off with ease and it landed on the floor without a sound, Baekhyun now had a view of Chanyeol’s body, the boy had some tattoos on his arms and a few on his torso, some which Baekhyun wanted to ask about after. 

 

“Am I the only one getting naked here?” Chanyeol laughed, tugging on Baekhyun’s shirt to kiss him again. Baekhyun giggled into the kiss and tightened his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. He slowly slid Baekhyun out of his top and moved them closer to what Baekhyun assumed was Chanyeol’s bedroom. 

 

The music became louder as Baekhyun was tossed onto his bed, “is this why you put music on?” Baekhyun giggled, laying underneath the taller boy now. 

 

“Perhaps.” Chanyeol shrugged, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s neck. He couldn’t quite make out what song was playing but he imagined it was something by Cigarettes After Sex or Arctic Monkeys, considering how he had heard both bands playing earlier on. Al he could focus on right now was Chanyeol’s kisses and he was slowly getting more lost in them. 

 

Baekhyun could feel himself getting harder and more impatient the more Chanyeol teased him with kisses and little tugs on his hair, so Baekhyun took matter into his own hands. He flipped the boy over so he was on top and unbuckled his own pants, Chanyeol doing the same to his. After a little awkward kick from both of them they were left in their boxes and Baekhyun sat on top of the boy, moving his hands across his chest. “You’re beautiful Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled, placing a kiss on his neck and biting a bit, emitting a moan from the other boy. He felt Chanyeol’s hands come up and cup his ass, leaving a firm squeeze which caused Baekhyun to moan in response, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, Baekhyun slid down so he was able to slowly pull back the boy’s boxers. 

 

He made eye contact with Chanyeol as he licked the boy’s length from the bottom to the tip, causing Chanyeol to let out a deep moan. Baekhyun smiled at his response before licking the top slowly, teasing Chanyeol. “Baekhyun ah” Chanyeol moaned as he tangled his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, before Chanyeol could choke out another word Baekhyun covered his entire length and Chanyeol let out a cry, gripping his blankets until his knuckles went white. Baekhyun moved up and down slowly, making sure he doesn’t gag, and Chanyeol’s grip on his sheets moved back to Baekhyun’s hair as he started to move his hips up and thrust into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun moaned in response as Chanyeol began picking up speed and getting messier, “you take me so well” he moaned, now tugging on the ends of Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol was getting too close and Baekhyun didn’t want this to end, so he took his mouth off of the boy and finished it with a firm  _ pop! _

 

Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun giggled a bit at seeing the giant acting all needy after he left him hanging like that, “it’s my turn now Yeol” Baekhyun smiled, sliding his boxers off as Chanyeol watched diligently. Baekhyun climbed up so he was now hovering over the boy and with a soft kiss on his jawline he whispered into his ear, “I want you in me”. 

 

The statement alone was enough to drive Chanyeol crazy, goosebumps going up his body as he flipped Baekhyun over so he was now in control. “What do you want me to start with?” Chanyeol asked, biting and sucking on Baekhyun’s neck so all the boy could do was moan in response. Baekhyun tried to find the words as Chanyeol’s hand slid down to his cock, stroking it while it slowly began leaking, Chanyeol wasn’t going to get a response so he flipped the boy onto his stomach and placed his hand onto the boy’s cheek. “Right end table, grab the lube.” Chanyeol demanded, spreading Baekhyun’s cheeks as he put his tongue against the boy’s hole. Baekhyun let out a moan as he was digging in the end table, slamming it shut once he had found the lube and his face immediately crashing back down onto the pillow, chucking the lube at Chanyeol. He slipped his tongue in farther and Baekhyun let out another throaty moan which consisted of the boy’s name and a bunch of swear words. 

 

“Chanyeol please.” Baekhyun begged, digging his face farther into the pillow, causing the other boy to smirk a bit as he coated his fingers with some lube. He slid one digit in and slowly moved it as Baekhyun began squirming, he was gripping onto the sheets and prepared himself for Chanyeol’s second finger. “Your fingers feel amazing” Baekhyun moaned, starting to move himself up and down on them, stretching him out even more. Chanyeol left a small kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, followed by a bite to distract the boy, which caused Baekhyun to both hiss and moan at the same time. Sliding the third finger in proved to be a challenge as Chanyeol’s fingers were bigger and thicker than Baekhyun’s, he let them stay there for a bit until Baekhyun told him to start moving them, spreading the boy open even more. 

 

It lasted only a few minutes until Baekhyun couldn’t take just his fingers anymore and wanted something bigger. Chanyeol reached over Baekhyun and grabbed a condom from the end table, ripping it open without a problem as Baekhyun watched from underneath his now sweaty bangs. Chanyeol positioned himself behind the boy and spread his cheeks apart as he slowly pushed in, feeling Baekhyun clench down around him. Chanyeol let out a deep moan, Baekhyun was still tight and felt better than he even expected. The boy was clinging onto the White sheets as Chanyeol found his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, waiting for a signal that he could start moving. Baekhyun gave him a slow nod and he began to slowly move in and out of the other boy, his hand going down to slowly move Baekhyun’s own cock at the same speed. 

“Faster, Yeol.” Baekhyun begged, arching his back and digging his face deeper into the pillow. Chanyeol obliged as he felt the smaller boy shaking around him, moaning more and more the faster Chanyeol picked up speed until he resorted to just repeating Chanyeol’s name as it rolled off the tip of his tongue effortlessly. Chanyeol pushed deeper into Baekhyun, his hand jerking Baekhyun now covered in precum and lube. 

 

The headboard was hitting the wall and he was certain his neighbours could hear everything at this point, but he didn’t care. He felt Baekhyun clench down around him as he let out a final cry and started shaking, his knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets. Chanyeol finished along with him, collapsing on Baekhyun’s back as he used his free hand to hold the boy up. His blanket was covered in Baekhyun’s cum and he pulled out slowly, Baekhyun moaning at the empty feeling now and he tossed the Condom into the trash nearby. 

 

They both crashed down onto the bed, a groggy feeling hitting them immediately as Baekhyun curled up onto Chanyeol’s chest. “We should shower after, we’re all sweaty” Baekhyun mumbled, closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around Chanyeol. 

 

“Yeah that can wait for now...Round two in the shower?” Chanyeol laughed, pushing Baekhyun’s bangs out of his face, the boy smiled as he just curled deeper into Chanyeol. 

 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun trailed off, his arm gripping closer around Chanyeol “round two in the shower.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my google docs from 2017 so I decided to pick it up years later and do something with it, this is my first time actually writing so *nice* comments would be appreciated ^___^ apologies for any errors, I plan on editing at a later date and sorry for the poorly written smut it's my first time hehe.


End file.
